Ngepet?
by RaiKuni
Summary: "otouto.. hari ini anija mau ngepet"


"Otouto.. Hari ini anija mau ngepet"

Ngepet?

.

.

 ** _Touken Ranbu Nitroplus_**

.

.

 **Warning! : GAJE, TYPO, GARING KRENYES, HAMBAR**

.

.

.

Tersebutlah sebuah kisah zaman modern, dimana sepasang kakak adik yang saling mencintai satu sama lain hidup dalam kemelaratan yang cukup mengenaskan

Jangankan makan nasi.. Makan garam pun jarang

"Anija.. " Sang adik memanggil, Hizamaru namanya.. Atau biasa dipanggil Ijah Imoet

"Ada apa? Otouto? " Sang kakak bertanya tanpa menoleh, kedua irisnya hanya terfokus pada kuali.. Ia sedang memasak

Memasak semut tepatnya.. Untuk sarapan pagi ini

"Ijah laper "

"Tunggu di meja makan.. Nanti anija kasih"

"Kita nggak punya meja. "

"Kalau gitu di tikar"

" Kita nggak punya tikar anija. "

"Yaudah di tanah aja"

"Tanah ini bukan punya ki-"

"BACOT LU. DUDUK AJA SUSAH! "

Hizamaru tersentak.. Mau mewek takut dibentak lagi.. Alhasil ia duduk di pinggir empang

"Nih.. Semut bakar ala chef Hige ganteng"

Kedua iris hizamaru terbelalak lebar. Takjub akan masakan yang kini tak terbentuk milik sang kakak.. Hanya ada 6 semut disana

Dengan telaten, jari jari halus itu menyingkirkan 3 semut untuknya.. Dan 3 lainnya untuk Sang kakak, Higekiri

"Hiks.. Kamu.. Kamu terlalu baik buat aku" Higekiri terhura

"Gak papa otouto.. Makan aja semuanya.. "

Higekiri menggeser 3 semut bakar itu, menyuruh sang adik untuk memakannya

"Terus... Anija makan apa? "

"Yang penting kamu aja dulu... Anija mah nanti belakangan"

Mulia sekali hatimu wahai higekiri... Author.. author terhura nak

Hizamaru menyantap makanannya.. 6 semut bakar dirasa cukup.. Mungkin cukup untuk makan hari ini. Hizamaru pun mungkin tak banyak minta.. Ia cukup tau kondisi kantong sang kakak.. Apalagi saat kedua orang tua mereka membuang mereka ke kolong jembatan seperti ini..

Ratusan panti asuhan dan rumah rumah warga menolak mentah mentah mereka.. Hanya karena Ijah terlalu imoet dan hige terlalu guanteng..

Aneh? Iya emang aneh

"Sudah makannya? " Higekiri bertanya dengan lembut, disambut anggukan sang adik.

"Main sana sama mbah juki.. Ntar bawa duitnya ya"

Hizamaru mengangguk, langsung berselancar pergi.. tapi tunggu..

"Anija.. !! Maaf karena aku.. Anija nggak sarapan" Pemilik merkuri ini membungkuk sebentar, kemudian tancap gas..

Di gubuk tua itu.. Higekiri menghela nafas, mengamati punggung tegap yang lambat laun menghilang dari pandangan.. Sebuah kotak hitam dikeluarkan dari kolong meja.. Higekiri tersenyum

"Akhirnya.. Gw bisa makan fried chicken sendiri HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA "

Higekiri.. Always menang ndiri

 ** _Kuyyykuuuuyyy_**

"Gw mau curhat bang" Higekiri menendang nendang batu kerikil. Souza Samonji berada disisinya, sedang mengusap perlahan tangan Genji tertua

"Kenapa kamu maz? "

"Aku.. Aku kere bang"

Souza menatap higekiri, mengelus wajah mulus sang empu.. Turun.. Tangan setan taman lawang ini semakin turun.. Mengelus perlahan tubuh higekiri

"Lu mau ngerape gw ato mo ngedengerin? "

"Dua duanya maz"

"Aku serius.. "

Higekiri menghela nafas berat..

"Iya.. Kita jalanin aja semuanya.. Ntar baru ke jenjang yang lebih serius.. " Souza mengedipkan matanya, genit

"Lu pernah baca koran judulnya Viral! Seorang waria tewas di lubang kloset kagak? "

"Kagak bang"

"Mau coba? "

Souza auto kicep..

"Ngepet aja bang.. "

"Ngepet? Apaan toh? "

"Ngepet itu... Sesuatu yang anu.. Trus nanti kita tuh dibuat anu.. Trus jadi anu... Trus anuuu"

"Anu? "

"Iya maz.. anu"

"Anu? Apa itu anu? "

"Cih masa nggak tau anu... Itu loh anu anuan.. "

Higekiri hanya mengerjap..

"Cih.. Ngepet ntu ya maz.. Dua orang.. Satu jadi pig satu lagi jadi kang jaga lilin.. Kalo lilinnya mati.. ente jadi pig poreper"

"Jadi.. Gw harus bawa Ino Yamanaka dari fandom sebelah? Buat jadi pig.. Trus gw jadi kang jaga lilin... Gitu? "

"Mending lu jadiin bini dah si ino.. Daripada dijadiin —"

Higekiri auto nyumpel mulut Souza make kentang

"Ok sep makaseh"

Higekiri berlalu sembari tersenyum puas.. Akhirnya solusi hidup si miskin ini teratasi.. Nurufufufu..

 ** _KUYYYYKUYYYYKUYYY_**

"Assalamu'alaikum.. Ijah pulang" Hizamaru membuka pintu, decitan benda kampret itu selalu saja memekakkan telinganya.

"Assalamu'alaikum? "

Hizamaru memberi salam seratus kali lebih, namun tak kunjung ada yang menjawab

"Oh? Otouto.. Sudah pulang? "

"Anija nggak jawab salam ijah? "

Higekiri menggeleng

"Sesungguhnya menjawab salam dari seseorang adalah wajib! Ketahuilah ada 3 macam salam.. Pertama salam yang tidak boleh dijawab.. Ketika kita lagi boker, nggak boleh jawab salam!

Kedua adalah salam yang tidak perlu jawaban.. Yaitu ketika kita sedang memberi salam pada penghuni kubur.. Tidak perlu ada jawaban! Kalau ada pun bakalan ngacir!

Ketiga adalah—"

Higekiri memutar mata bosan..

"Daripada itu, duit nya bawa nggak? "

"Ijah berhenti jadi kupu kupu night! Ijah tobat! Itu haram anija! Haram! Astagfirullah"

Kedua iris merkuri mengerjap cepat, ni orang ketabrak tronton ato kek mana dah?

"Ijah.. Ijah nggak kena grepe bang tonbo kan?"

"Nggak anija"

"WHAT THE FUC—"

,"ASTAGFIRULLAH ANIJA!!! SESUNGGUHNYA BERKATA KASAR ITU HARAM!! "

"What the food :) "

Genji tertua itu menghela nafas, memperbaiki baju nya yang kini kusut, compang camping ala gembel

"Anija mau keluar dulu"

"Anija mau kemana? Malam gini"

"Nyari uang.. "

"Halal? "

"Halal.. "

"Alhamdulillah"

"Keknya"

"ANIJA!! " Belum sempat hizamaru ingin mengeluarkan ceramah panjangnya, sang kakak sudah pergi duluan.. Membawa kembang 1000 rupa dengan lidi yang dibakar ujungnya.. Gak tau dah buat apa

 ** _KUUYKUYYYY_**

"Bang! Bang Souza!! "

Pintu besar dibuka, menampakkan seorang Souza yang kini sedang maskeran ala putri raja

"Eh? Maz hige.. Ayo masuk maz.. Mau dikamar saya ato di kamar mandi? "

"Saya nggak pengen grepe kamu cantik"

Aw.. Souza blushing seketika. Dibawanya seorang higekiri menuju kamar kosong tak berpenghuni..

"Nah.. Maz jadi babinya.. Saya yang jaga lilin okey? "

"Kok saya sih? Kamu aja.. Tampang mu mencukupi noh"

"Saya grepe kamu mas"

Alhasil.. Ngepet lah mereka~

"Lah? Kok cuman segini sih maz?! " Souza menatap tidak percaya 8 ikat uang seratus ribu yang ada di meja.. Lilin telah disingkirkan, dan higekiri telah kembali

"Kan baru percobaan"

"Bagi bagi hasil ya"

"Siap.. 95% gw.. 5%elu"

"Kok aye cuman 5% sih?!! "

"OH? NGELAWAN LU AMA LAKI?! "

"Yeay kagak bang! "

Souza memonyongkan bibir, dikira seksi tu bibir njir.. Geuleuh

"Dah.. Gw pulang dulu bang"

"Yap.. Heart heart in the street maz"

Adegan lambai melambai kissbye mengkissbye telah dilakukan, si gembel pulang dengan hati berbunga bunga

"Adekkoeh.. Anijah moe pyulang"

"Waalaikumsalam anija".. Hizamaru geleng geleng kepala

" Nih.. Duid"

"Dapet darimana anija? "

"Kerja"

"Kerja apa?! "

"Bacot.. Pake aja lah"

Hizamaru berkedip.. Ah.. sebuah ide langsung terlewat

"Ijah mo beli baju koko.. Sorban.. Sarung.. Ntar mau ijah sedekahin juga buat anak yatim"

"Untuk kita aja dulu sayang.. Beli rumah aja yuk"

"Mana ada rumah 8 juta"

"Ngontrak :) "

"Halal kan? "

"Iye halal"

Genji tertua menepuk kecil pucuk kepala sang adik, menatap dengan tulus manusia suci di hadapannya..

"Ijah dengerin anija.. Ntar hidup kita bakalan berubah.. Nggak ada yang namanya semut bakar buat sarapan.

Kita bakalan makan nasi goreng emas tiap hari.. Ayam geprek emas tiap saat.. dan minum dari air mata buaya"

Higekiri menarik dagu sang adik

"Ijah bakalan bahagia.. anija janji"

Hiks

Ijah terhura bang

"Yaudah sekarang beli nasi goreng gih.. Di tempat akang sengo"

"Nggak mau.. Ntar digrepe"

 ** _KUYYYKUYYY_**

Hizamaru menghela nafas.. dua minggu belakangan ini, sang kakak bertingkah aneh.. Uang se gebrak selalu ada di brankas mereka.. Higekiri juga suka keluar malam, bagaimana bisa seorang (calon) ustadz Abdul Ijahmaru tidak khawatir?

"Anija! Anija mau kemana lagi?! "

Higekiri yang masih memakai kalung emas 9 ton itu menoleh, mengedipkan matanya perlahan

"Kerja"

"Anija nggak kerja ama om om pedo macam Mikazuki kan?!"

"Nggak sayang"

"Anija jangan keluar malam ini! " Hizamaru berdiri tegas..

"Kok kamu ngelarang anija kerja? "

"Abdul peduli ama anija! Abdul nggak mau anija tersesat dijalan syaithan! "

Sepasang iris merkuri mendelik tajam, menahan nafas gusar akan kelakuan Sang adik

"Jadi kamu sekarang ngekang anija, gitu?! "

"Aku nggak ngekang anija, Terserah!! Anija mau kemanapun terserah!! Asal aku ikut"

Dorama kao nyet.. Korban dolan3018

"Kemarilah.. Ikutlah denganku"

Hizamaru menelan saliva dengan berat, ragu ragu melangkah.. Udara malam terasa dingin, mantel seharga 9,6 juta tak bisa mengusir kedinginan malam ini

"Bang.. " Sebuah pintu kembali diketuk

"Halo maz"

Souza nampak kurus dari balik pintu, menyeringai menatap sang suami yang telah pulang

"M-mbak Souza? Kenapa kurus? Astagfirullah" Dalam hati ijah mengucapkan lebih dari kata astagfirullah

"Hehe.. Ayo maz"

Souza mempersilahkan mereka masuk, dalam ruangan.. Hizamaru dapat merasakan aura negatif.. Dan ketika sosok kerdil lewat didepan matanya

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! ASTAGFIRULLAH APAAN NOH?! GYAAA ANIJA! "

Sang empu menjerit.. sedangkan higekiri hanya geleng geleng kepala

"Ini si uyul.. Tuyul peliharaan, saya yang melihara.. Karena mbak nggak bisa ngehasilin anak sama kakak kamu.. Mbak pelihara tuyul.. Jadiin anak"Souza menggendong sosok yang bernama uyul itu

" ASTAGFIRULLAH!! ITU SESAT MBAK! SESAT!! "

"Bacot.. Ayo bang.. Kita ngepet "

"Kuyy maz.. "

Iris merkuri menatap tak percaya, mulutnya terbuka lebar..

Jadi.. selama ini.. Dia makan makanan haram?!

Haram?!

"Ijah denger ustadz ya.. Kalau kita makan makanan haram.. Ntar darahnya jadi item.. Trus kulit ijah jadi item.. Kurapan.. Panuan.. Kudisan.. Kek Ookurikara.. Jadi jangan sekali kali makan makanan yang haram ya? " Ceramah ustadz ishi

"ASTAGFIRULLAH ANIJA!! " teriak hizamaru dalam hati. Pantas belakangan ini hizamaru agak kudisan..

Baru saja memulai ritual dengan higekiri menjadi seekor pig,.. Ijah sudah menendang semuanya

"ISTIGHFAR KALIAN! TOBAT LAH NAK!! ASTAGFIRULLAH!! SEMOGA KALIAN DIAMPUNI!! "

ijah nendang lilin..

Lilinnya mati

Higekiri masih jadi pig

"ANIJA!!!! "

"GYAA MAZ HIGEKIRI!!! "

"NGUUIIIKKKK!!!!"

"Lain kali.. Jangan seperti ini lagi ya.. Higekiri" Ustadz ishi menepuk nepuk pundak higekiri yang kini telah berubah menjadi manusia, awalnya ogah mau nyembuhin.. Namun karena murid nya adalah adik sang Pig ini... Maka mau tak mau ustadz ishi mengalah

"Iye ustadz.. "

Hizamaru memapah sang abang Tertjintah kembali ke rumah, setelah pamit dan memberi salam pada sang ustadz

"Udah enakan? "

"Maafin anija"

"Iya ijah maapin"

Adegan teletubies pun terjadi.. Higekiri masih sibuk dengan ingus dan air matanya.. sedangkan hizamaru sujud syukur

"WOI HIGEKIRI!! UTANG LU BAYAR ! " Sebuah teriakan cempreng berasal dari luar.. Hizamaru menoleh

"Anija punya utang? "

"Hehe iya.. 300 juta"

"Uang kita masih ada kan? " Hizamaru bertanya dengan hati hati

"Habis.. Dibakar ustadz ishi.. Katanya haram"

Sang adik hanya tersenyum. Menepuk pundak anija nya

"Yaudah.. Nanti ijah mau cari kerja.. Jadi TKI pun nggak papa"

Higekiri terharu

"BESOK LU HARUS BAYAR NYING! KALO KAGAK... GW ANU ANU ADEK LU! "

Keduanya terdiam

"Otouto.. Ngepet kuy"

"Kuy lah anija.. Ijah jaga lilin"


End file.
